


Magic Ice Cream

by TerressaWinner



Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [2]
Category: Little Witch Academia, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, F/M, Poor Andrew, cute and short, dense Akko, on wattpad in a fanfic called Little Witch Academia [Ankko]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: Andrew and Akko stumble upon Paris for a taste of the famous ice cream man's ice cream told to tell tales of their fated soulmates...
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671262
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Magic Ice Cream

Andrew watched as his feisty brunette of a friend squirmed in her seat, the obvious impatience evident on her face. He sighed and grinned as he gently turned the steering wheel and stated with amusement, "I know you're excited and all, but you've got to chill out." Akiko sent daggers his way as she glared at his annoying attempt of a pun and responded with a smirk, "You don't have to be so cool about it. I know you're eager to send me another of your icy glares." And that he did. They continued to clash and throws puns left and right until Andrew saw the famous bridge up ahead and jerked to the right in an attempt to park.

Akko skipped out the car with the energy of a thousand buzzing bees and practically chirped at the sight of the Ice cream truck sat comfortably on the bridge as the man served a customer. She pulled on Andrew's arm impatiently and shouted, "C'mon!!" He sighed but gave in to her tugging.

He watched as a blonde boy with emeralds for eyes walked away smiling with an ice cream in his hand; the combinations of red and black, dark blue and light blue made him wonder just who on earth his fated person could be.

As they reached the van, the massive man called out, "Ah! New customers! Would you like to try out some of Andre's sweetheart ice cream!" Akko could barely keep her excitement at bay as she muttered out a 'yes' in French. Andrew chuckled at the girl but felt a tiny string tug at the back of his heart at the fact that she had a soulmate who probably wouldn't be him. Andre's boisterous voice brought him out of his thoughts as he built up Akko's ice cream and sang out the words, "A joyful dark brown for his dashing hair and a green so bright for his cool and collected gaze." She squealed as she collected the Ice cream from his hands and thanked him.

Andrew was next.

He watched as the man set up his ice cream with the words, "A soothing brown for her long, straight hair and a raging red for her curious, gleeful eyes." He collected the ice cream with a thanks and sighed as he plopped down next to Akko in the staircase. "What's wrong?" she asked as she stuffed her face with the cool delight. He watched her with a small smile and answered, "Nothing." He then gazed back down at his ice cream with it's combo of red and chocolate and took a taste. He hummed in delight. It really was delicious.

Unbeknown to them, a certain ice cream man was watching them with a knowing smile and chuckled as he said to himself, "Ah, young love."


End file.
